100th Hunger Games- When Good Things Go Bad
by Chucklez-Lives-On
Summary: *SYOT open* Create a tribute and watch them go through the greatest Games in history! Who will be the victor? "Even the sweetest things in life can be destroyed..." What if one of the sweetest things you could imagine was taken and turned awful? more details inside! Please R&R- and please submit!
1. Prologue

**All right, I'm already working on so many other stories, but I think I can do another one! This is my first SYOT- I have wanted to do it for a while, so here it is!**

**As usual, my setup is that the rebellion never happened- Katniss and Peeta didn't play the star-crossed lovers trick and Cato won the Games by himself. The seventy-fifth Games was not the beginning of the "Victor's Purge" because it was not Games in which victors participating, but they were the Games where they didn't have a Bloodbath- but where the tributes had to find supplies hidden all around the arena. The Capitol complained about the Games not having a precious Bloodbath, and the Games were considered the worst Quell there had been and the head Gamemaker was executed because of it. President Snow died of old age a little after the 80th Hunger Games and his granddaughter took over. Her name is still President Snow, so don't get confused between them ;)**

**Here's the deal. I need forty-eight tributes and they need to be submitted on the forum I'm making for it. Please submit them there, I will not be able to use them if you submit them via review. Sorry, but I need to work with the rules and this way doesn't break them. **

**Onto the prologue!**

* * *

Ah, Panem. A pretty easy place to keep charge of. A regular day for President Snow was simple. Wake up. Get ready. Indulge in a luxurious breakfast. Attend some meetings. Indulge in a luxurious lunch. Have one or two more meetings, occasionally check with Peacekeepers for updates on the Districts, have the rest of the day to herself. Repeat every day. She was the granddaughter or President Snow and had inherited so much power. She could do as she pleased.

But today was no "regular day", but a special one. She would meet with the Head Gamemaker and announce the Quarter Quell- the first one she had done since President Snow had died and passed the power down to her. And the one hundredth Games as well- quite the honor.

She sat at her desk, fiddling with her pen, impatiently awaiting Rolph Thames, Head Gamemaker, who was the Gamemaker for the second year after the untimely death of the last one. She liked Rolph, much more than the last one. He had inventive ideas and although she had not seen the idea for the Quell, she was sure he would make it a huge success, as it would be known as the greatest Games in history.

And then her scatterbrained secretary intern (oh, why had she let her real secretary take the day off today of all days?) rushed in, clutching a rumpled mess of papers that were falling of her hands and floating to the ground. "Rolph is here, M'am. Shall I send him in?" she then dropped all of her papers. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." she got onto her knees and began to pick them all up.

President Snow rolled her eyes. "Yes, you should, Andromeda." Picking up the last of the papers, Andromeda hurried out, papers flying behind her. She heard her say something to someone outside, and then ran back in to pick up the papers she had dropped. Again.

Rolph walked in, stepping over Andromeda, clutching a big brown briefcase. "Hello, President." he stuck out his hand formally and professionally.

"Hello, Rolph." President Snow reached out to shake his hand. "Please, sit down."

Rolph sat down in the chair in front of her desk and set his briefcase on his lap.

"So, what do you have for me?" President Snow asked, trying very hard to hide her eagerness.

"This." Rolph opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers and handing them to her. "So the Districts get the message of that." he pointed at some writing at the bottom of the paper the president was observing.

"Oh, I like that!" President Snow smiled. No, Rolph had not failed to disappoint her. "Have you thought of anything else for the Quell?"

"As in, how or how many tributes are being selected?" Rolph said with a little hint of surprise in his voice. "Of course! You really think my grandfather used that stupid box for the Quells? And that I'm going to? It's simply ceremonial." President Snow laughed, getting a sinking feeling that she would have to punish Rolph for not preparing enough.

Her thoughts must have appeared to be showing an emotion on her face, and he laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I do have some ideas." he pulled out some more papers. "I'm thinking of a combination of the other Quells. There will be forty-eight tributes and the Districts will have to select the people who go into the arena. But I don't think we should throw in the 75th Games twist, we know how the other Capitol members reacted to the lack of a Bloodbath."

"Indeed..." President Snow shrugged. "I think that would work. Thank you, Rolph. And could you please leave the briefcase with me?"

"Sure, I've got copies of the ideas." Rolph nodded and then he left.

Later that day, around evening time, she went out to the front of her mansion, where camera crews were preparing for the Quarter Quell announcement. President Rain smoothed her outfit and stared straight at the camera, and the cameraman signaled that they were filming.

"Good evening, citizens of Panem." President Snow smiled. "It is that time of year again- time for the Quarter Quell announcement. In honor of this Quell, there shall be a combination of the two great Quells in history, there will be forty-eight tributes and you will have to vote for those forty-eight. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." These Games would definitely be very exciting.

And she had looked through all the papers in the briefcase- Rolph definitely had some very interesting and intriguing ideas that would make these Games amazing. The Districts didn't even know half of what was coming to them.

She smiled, thinking of what was written on the plans. _Even the sweetest things in life can be destroyed._

* * *

**Please submit tributes! The link to the forum is on my profile! It leads to two links, my two forums. Make sure you click on the one that says "100th Hunger Games SYOT". ;)**

**Feel free to reserve tributes!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Reply to Reviews: **

**SherlockedAtHeart: It isn't? Well, here's another link to it... forum/100th-Hunger-Games-SYOT-forum/135362/ Or you could look up "100th Hunger Games SYOT forum". You can tell me what you want and it'll be reserved until you're able to find the forum.**

* * *

The next day, President Snow boarded a hovercraft and she was flown to the newest addition to the Hunger Games arenas. Rolph, Andromeda, and the real secretary, Fiona Maysilee were with her.

Andromeda was twenty, but she was squealing like a young child. "Oh, the arena looks so exciting!" Fiona sighed.

"Andromeda, please stop. You're being given a privilege but you are definitely losing it." Fiona was her mother. She came from a line of secretaries to the President. Whether they liked it or not, they were trained to be obedient to the president. Fiona's grandmother was President Snow's (the current President Snow's grandfather) first secretary, and apparently a very good and reliable one at that.

Andromeda, who had her face smushed into the window, sheepishly backed away. "Sorry."

President Snow, in good spirits, laughed. "Oh, Fiona, relax. I'm quite excited about this myself."

"My daughter should know better, though." Fiona said.

President Snow shrugged. There was no convincing Fiona. As good as a secretary as she was, she was also quite stubborn. "Oh! Rolph, one more thing I've been meaning to ask you- do you know if the Districts have started the voting yet?"

"I do believe Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 have at least got things set up. As for Districts 5, 9, 10, and 12, I don't know." Rolph replied.

"Well, they're going to need to get started." the president shook her head. "They're going to need to participate as well!"

Andromeda frowned. "Will you have to punish them?"

"Not yet, but I will if they're not prepared by reaping day. Someone needs to make sure they get started though." President Snow shrugged.

"Yes, I was considering sending messages out to the mayors to make sure they get started." Rolph nodded.

"That's a good idea." President Snow smiled, satisfied, as they flew directly over the arena. She could see it all being constructed under her feet. The glass bottom of the hovercraft helped this.

"If I were a tribute, I'd love to be in these Games!" Andromeda squealed.

"You're too old." Fiona told her. "You know that very well."

Andromeda shrugged. "Well, I said _if_."

"I'd love to go in if I was granted immunity and I was of age." laughed President Snow.

Fiona rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Oh, and here's the deal for the open and taken spots:**

**District 1 has one spot open (M)**

**District 2 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 3 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 4 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 5 has all four spots open (F,F,M,M)**

**District 6 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 7 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 8 has three spots open (F,M,M)**

**District 9 has three open (F,F,M)**

**District 10 has all four spots open (F,F,M,M)**

**District 11 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 12 has three spots open (F,M,M)**

**31 tributes to go! For more detail, please visit the forum.**


	3. District 1: Reaping

**District 1's Reaping! Yay! It alternates POVs of all four tributes.**

**Silverlark: Reserved! ...But do you have an account? I can't accept it via review.**

**moonsoul da great: I will try not to! I can lose intrest in things pretty quickly, though. Since I don't exactly see a reason why I should discontinue this, the worst it'll be is a hiatus or hiatus/sparotic updates. Oh, and I just realized one thing that concerns your tribute. You said that she is not a Bloodbath participant but she gets supplies. The Cornucopia is where the Bloodbath takes place- that means for supplies, she would be a participant.**

**Oh, I also added a sponsor system- it's on the forum. I also made a list of the amount of points each person has. (I also changed it so a simple review gets you 5 points, and a detailed review gets you 10 points)**

**Now, let the Reaping begin! **

* * *

**Marble Slight, age 17 **

Marble!" whispered her mother, Jewel, in a sing-song voice. "Time to wake up for the Reaping!"

Marble yawned, sat up and stretched. "Morning." she said.

"Go get ready for the Reaping. We have to leave in about an hour." her mother said, and then roused her three sisters, whom she had to share a room with.

They had three beds in the room, one a set of bunk beds, which she shared with her sister, Quartz, who slept on the top bunk. Her two older sisters, Obsidian and Granite, had the two normal beds. All of them were still yawning and stretching. Quartz was the first out of her bed, carefully making her way down the ladder.

Ah, Reaping day. One of the most hectic days in her house. When they all had to make sure they looked good. Marble most certainly did not mind Reaping day- the day that led to the Hunger Games. She wasn't really scared to be picked- she was a Career. She had training on her side and felt prepared for whatever may come that day. Besides, she sort of hoped she would be chosen, but she definitely had competition. Several girls had made it their goal to get picked, parading around trying to get people to vote for them. She had not done that. She was a well-known Career and if they wanted her in the arena, so be it. If not, no biggie. There was always next year.

Marble then rolled out of her bed next. She grabbed her Reaping outfit, a pair of blue flowery jeans and a white frilly shirt, and ran into the bathroom. They only had two bathrooms, and the first one belonged to her parents first. She needed to get ready first, because, besides Quartz, who was fifteen, and they were the only two in their family who were eligible for the Reaping. Taking a shower, making sure she was quick enough that the rest of the family had hot water, but long enough that she would look and smell decent enough.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She must look weak compared to other tributes. She was often underestimated because of her size. But she could use this to her advantage. Depending on the tributes, and if she got picked, she could probably trick them. Not many people paid her any attention in her own age group, and older or younger kids hardly ever saw her. So she had the tactic of surprise on her side.

After her shower, she pulled on her clothes and had a quick breakfast. Then she paced by the door for the rest of her family, calling out, "It's time to go!" occasionally.

Finally, the rest of her family was ready to go. Quartz was in a dress she had outgrown a few years ago, a pretty, light blue dress with pale cream flats.

Marble pulled on her shoes, white pumps, and the family hurried out of the house. Time for the Reaping.

* * *

**Rena Jaydis, age 16**

"Rena, it's time to get up!" her mother was shaking her gently.

Rena woke, but didn't bother to open her eyes. She was tired and wasn't in the mood to open them.

"Rena Jaydis, NOW!" her mother shook her a little more violently.

Rena grumbled and opened her eyes. "I'm up!"

"Good morning to you, too, Miss Grouchy." her mother chuckled.

"It's Reaping day. You need to get dressed."

Ah, Reaping day. Maybe she would've volunteered this year if the Quell twist hadn't involved voting for the tributes to go in- you can't volunteer for that. Rena asked her instructors at the training academy. Several times, but with no avail. So her condolences included, "Get over it and hope that you get picked to go into the arena". It was always a hoot 'n' a holler down at the academy.

But she figured she shouldn't complain. If her instructors had been more laid-back, many of her fellow Careers would still be struggling with knives. And they wouldn't have had so many victors. For the past 20 years, District 1 has led the Careers in Hunger Games victories. They had five, a fourth of them all. District 2 had about a fifth of them, and, District 4 had about a sixth of them. The rest belonged to the meeker, more pitiful Districts. Rena planned on making sure District 1 kept their lead.

Taking a bath and scrubbing off some dried blood from yesterday's little training accident that hadn't all come off yet, she imagined what she would do with all of the victor money. Her house was free, basically, so that left that out. She could have anything she wanted. She could even get unnecessary spoils, such as a mega-huge television or even a car, although she didn't exactly have any use for that and now that she though of it, she wasn't sure if she could get a car- if it was even legal.

She got out of the tub and pulled on her Reaping outfit, a blue blouse and a white skirt. She then pulled on the thing she would use if she got picked as her token. A small cat made from sapphire that hung on a silver chain around her neck. "I'm ready!" she announced, walking out of the bathroom.

Her dad laughed. "No you aren't. You haven't had breakfast yet."

"Right." Rena plunked herself down at the table and grabbed an orange. She peeled it and began to eat.

Then they left for the Reaping.

* * *

**Renier Izanami, age 18**

"Renier, time to get up." a trainer tapped him on the shoulder.

Renier shot upwards. "G'morning!" he said brightly.

The trainer rolled his eyes. "Get dressed- no, get showered and then get dressed. What is that smell?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, that would be the thing under my bed. I haven't figured out what it is yet- feel free to try!"

"I hope you're joking."

"Yeah..."

"Well, if it isn't you... get dressed and at the minimum, comb your hair."

Renier was a Career. He lived at the Career Academy- a boarding one. His parents sent him off when he was about seven, the age when the Career Academy would take him. He often joked to his fellow Careers that his parents loved him so much that they couldn't handle it and sent him away because of it. No, not really. His parents didn't care about him. At all. And not many people would listen to that joke. He could get fiercely angered, as cheery as he could be. He wasn't exactly easily angered, but he could end up frightening people when he did. So he didn't have many friends. Because a few years ago, he'd gotten himself into a mess and had gotten so infuriated that people decided to avoid him. But he was a good guy, all in all.

Leaping out of bed, he pulled out the best-looking thing he owned in his closet. A _snazzy_ black suit. He stared in the mirror beside the closet. Yes, his hair had issues. It was messy and always falling into his eyes. It seemed particularly bad this morning. He had a "bird's nest" in his hair, his bangs were all knotted and he could barely see through them. On several occasions had the trainers tried to make him get a haircut. He never did, though.

He reached for his comb and began tugging at one knot in his bangs. Of course, it was very stubborn and would not come out. He then considered borrowing a pair of scissors and cutting them off, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

The two other boys who had to share a room with him walked to the closet and pulled out their Reaping clothes. One had a brown suit and the other had a dress shirt and black pants. Personally, he thought he was the better-looking one in that room. But many would argue against that if he couldn't figure out what to do with his hair.

With a final yank, the stubborn knot came undone. He ran into several other stubborn knots and his "bird's nest" wasn't exactly something that was gone easily, either.

The trainer stuck his head in again. "Five minutes, boys! I want to see you all in the dining room then!" he shook his head at Renier. "Do some more with your hair." then he slammed the door.

Renier looked around. What more could he do with his hair? He'd combed it... did the trainer expect him to put it in a ponytail or something? Then he saw Tyler, the boy with the dress pants, putting something into his hair. Gel! Presumably the thing that the trainer wanted Renier to put in his hair. Combing his bangs to the side, he asked Tyler, "Can I borrow that?"

Tyler shrugged and tossed him the bottle. "Don't put too much in," he warned him. "It'll make your hair look really greasy if you do."

"Kay, thanks." Renier squeezed some of the gel out of the tube and rubbed it into his hair. Then he tossed it back to Tyler and walked out of the room, got his breakfast, and then it was time for the Reaping.

* * *

**Duke Chambers, age 18**

Duke Chambers woke up to his alarm clock- which made the sound of cheering- as it should sound like for someone such as himself- a bunch of people cheering his name as the victor of the greatest Quell in history. He rolled out of his bed with a yawn. Reaping day. The day that could end up being the greatest of his life. He could be selected as a tribute and win the greatest Quell there is. He tried very hard to get selected- he walked around actually trying to get people to vote for him.

Planting his feet several feet away from the other, he yawned and stretched his arms out over his head.

He was almost a shoo-in for the Games. He had been training since he was four. He was eighteen, at the peak of power and his last year of eligibility for the Games. Plus, he had victor blood. His father is the victor of the 69th Hunger Games. He could win, and it probably wouldn't be that hard, either.

He walked into his bathroom and hopped into a quick shower, just to make sure he smelled nice enough and he was going to be a good-looking District 1 boy if he was selected and had to go up in front of the District and end up on all Districts' citizens and the Capitol's citizens televisions. Then he pulled on his nice black suit. His Reaping outfit. He grabbed a gold chain and put it around his neck, as it would be his token if he went in. Next, he went into the kitchen. Pancakes for breakfast. "The breakfast of champions," he chuckled to himself, and dug in.

"Morning, Duke!" his mother, named Pearl, sashayed into the room, in a bubblegum-pink blouse and an ocean-blue skirt. "How's my favorite future victor doing?"

"We don't know that for sure, Mom." Duke smiled. "But good. Confident."

"I'm sure you'll be selected. You even put up posters!" his mother smiled with what looked like almost too-white Capitol-pampered teeth. "And bribed."

"Yes, but we don't speak of that." Duke laughed. "And I know."

His brother, Bronze, and his dad, Atlas, walked into the room. "Morning, son." Atlas said. "Future victor of District 1!" he grabbed Duke's wrist and raised his hand in the air.

Bronze whooped and laughed. His mom giggled like a three-year-old. Duke loved his mother, but she was somewhat of a ditz. And proved the "dumb blond" theory. Thank goodness he had his dad's brown hair. Bronze had brown hair as well. Neither of them were complaining about this.

After breakfast, he brushed his teeth and gave his hair one last combing, and they were off.

* * *

**Marble Slight**

Marble stood in front of Quartz, fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt.

Quartz frowned. "I wish the line would hurry up. I'm getting anxious."

"Calm down, Quartz. I bet the District only selected Careers. Careers older than you. Probably the youngest being sixteen. We need well-seasoned tributes." Marble told her.

Quartz looked a little more relaxed, but still looked a little uncomfortable.

Finally, it was their turn. Marble stuck her hand out and the Peacekeeper behind the desk jabbed the little needle into her finger, then pulled it out. "Go in." he said gruffly. She moved past, but stayed near the entrance to wait for Quartz.

When she got through, Marble hugged her and they went to their separate sections.

A little while after, the mayor stepped onto the stage, and began to make the same old speech made every year. Marble didn't bother to listen, as she assumed most people weren't going to. Then he introduced the escort, Finch Marley, the most naïve, overly-preppy woman she had ever seen. She went on and on about the honor it was to be in District 1 for such an exciting event. Finally, she waved the envelope with the names of the tributes inside. "Ready?" she chirped.

The crowd roared in anticipation.

Marble closed her eyes and silently prayed, _Not Quartz, please not Quartz... let it be me if it's from my family..._

"Our first female tribute is Marble Slight!"

Marble smiled and made her way up onto the stage.

"Hello, Marble!" Finch smiled. "So glad you could join us on this lovely day!"

"Thank you." Marble said.

Finch patted her on the back and then called out the other three names. A sixteen-year-old girl with long black hair and sapphire-blue eyes named Rena. A cheerful-looking boy with gelled hair called Renier. And a stocky, brown-haired boy, who's father is a victor, called Duke. Yeah, she could take these three on.

* * *

**Rena Jaydis**

Rena stood alone at the sign-in, waiting impatiently, bouncing from one leg to the other.

The girl behind her laughed. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Rena said coldly to her.

The girl snorted in laughter.

Rena rolled her eyes. Then she saw her friend, Kurai Milestorm. She moved back in the line to reach her. "Hello."

"Hey, Rena." Kurai gave a small smile.

"Ready for the Reaping?"

"Yeah, but I doubt I'll get picked. With all the people who paraded around, trying to get people to vote for them."

Rena smiled. "Ha, yeah."

Finally, it was their turn to sign in. Rena put her hand out and felt the needle go in. Then she was ushered through. Kurai joined her and they went to their section, and a minute later, the mayor came out and recited a speech he must've spoken a million times. He sounded like a broken record.

Finch Marley, the escort, came out and then made a speech of her own. Then she opened the envelope with the tributes on it. "Marble Slight!" she announced. Rena watched as a seventeen-year-old girl with long, silvery-blond hair make her way up onto the stage.

"Is she a Career?" Kurai asked. "She doesn't exactly look like one."

"Yes, I think she is. I've seen her at the Academy before." Rena said. "Don't let the frilly things fool you, she can be vicious. She can work a mace like nobody's business."

"Doesn't really look like it." Kurai muttered.

"Well, it's true."

"Whatever."

"And our next female is Rena Jaydis!"

Rena smiled coldly. "See ya, Kurai." she whispered, and then began to wave to the crowd, walking up onto the stage.

"Hello, Rena!" Finch cried. "Now onto the males, shall we?" She called a boy named Renier who seemed who she'd never seen before yet seemed to be a Career, and a victor's son named Duke. She had to be careful. Marble was probably very underestimated. Renier she knew nothing about, so she'd have to be wary of him. And Duke was a monster. He was a victor's son. He probably received training from his father as well as the training center. He was brutal. He bullied younger kids for fun.

_Yes, this is what I've been waiting for. Happy Hunger Games, Rena._

* * *

**Renier Izanami**

Renier stood in line with the others from the boarding Career Academy. He made attempts at jokes, but everyone was ignoring him. That would figure. Then he had made it up to the desk. A Peacekeeper pricked his finger for the sign-in and was sent on through, and placed in the eighteen-year-olds section.

It took about a half-an-hour for the mayor to come out, do his speech, and introduce Finch, who made a fifteen-minute speech about who-knows-what, because he wasn't going to pay attention to anything but her clown-like outfit. Way-too-long, shocking pink nails, a bubblegum pink dress, baby-pink high-heels, and rose-pink hair. The freak of pink, everyone. The always lively escort, Finch.

She called two girls up and then announced, "Now onto the males, shall we?" she scanned the paper. "Renier Izanami!"

He couldn't help it. He screamed, "HECK YA!" and ran through the crowd, high-fiving everyone he ran past, and leaped onto the stage.

"Quite the entrance, Mr. Izanami!" Finch said pleasantly. "Now, Duke Chambers!"

A brutish, brown-haired boy smiled and stepped onto the stage, winking at all the girls he walked past to get onto the stage. He was ready. Marble, the first female tribute, looked nothing like a Career, so she probably wasn't one- just a person District 1 wanted to get rid of for some reason or another. Rena looked a little scary, but nothing too bad. Duke was the one he had to look out for.

Stupid victor's sons.

* * *

**Duke Chambers**

Duke stood, feet planted on the ground, waiting to be admitted. He had met up with his friend Chale, and were now chatting away. He saw a silvery-blond-haired girl sign in and a girl who looked similar to her right behind her.

"Bet they aren't Careers!" laughed Duke. "They look measly."

Chale laughed. "They do! But I think I've seen the older girl in the building before."

"Probably picking someone up." Duke snorted.

"Yeah, probably." Chale shrugged.

When they reached the front of the line, he stuck his hand in front of the Peacekeeper, who had to push it back a little and then pricked it. "Go in, Mr. Chambers." the Peacekeeper said.

Duke grinned and walked in. He went to the area for eighteen-year-olds and Chale soon joined him.

The mayor walked out, did his part, and then the escort came out, did more than her part by making a speech, and then called out the first girl. "Marble Slight!"

The girl with silver-blond hair walked onto the stage.

"The meek girly!" snorted Duke. "Wow..."

Then the escort called the next girl. "Rena Jaydis!"

A tall, slim girl with blue eyes and long black hair walked up onto the stage, sweeping the crowd with a cold gaze.

"Sixteen years old and sexy!" Duke wolf-whistled.

Chale snorted loudly and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sure she'd love to hear that. She doesn't seem like the person who'd go out with anyone."

Finch then called the first male tribute, a boy named Renier, who screamed "HECK YA!" and ran onto the stage.

"Obviously a Career." Chale stated.

"An unwanted one at that. I've seen him around, and he goes to the boarding Career school." Duke laughed. "The place children go when they're unwanted at home."

Chale snorted again.

"And lastly, Duke Chambers!" Finch announced. "Ooh, a victor's son! These should be interesting Games!"

Duke whooped and hurried onto the stage. "Hello."

"Hi, Duke! And those are our four tributes! District One, give it up!" The crowd clapped madly.

Duke smiled. He would win. These were his Games. _I'm going to win this! I've been chosen for a great fate__._

* * *

**I know that that was really long, but I can't stand it when SYOT writers don't focus in on the tributes for long enough that you don't get a feel for them, especially when they request you to vote for the tributes you like most. Which is exactly what I'm going to be doing when I have completed all the Reapings. **

**Here is an updated list of the open and taken tribute spots:**

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 3 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 4 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 5 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 6 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 7 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 8 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 9 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 10 has three spots open (F,M,M)**

**District 11 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 12 has two spots open (M,M)**

**I need males! If you submit two or more tributes, please make it that one of your tributes is a male! I cannot accept all females, because there are few spots for females but many for males! I will accept all males, though. As you can see from above, most of the open spots are males, and they need to be part of the Games as well XD**

**-I would also like if the people who have reserved tributes to submit them by this Tuesday. That includes a District 2 female, a District 5 male, and a District 12 female.**

**26 tributes to go! We're almost halfway there!**

**And what do you think of the District 1 tributes? About Marble's deceiving appearance? Rena's stubborn ferocity? Renier's goofy attitude hiding what can sometimes be a monster? And Duke's attitude towards others and the Games? Who's you're favorite tribute? **


	4. District 1: Saying Good-bye

**Okay, so I decided to pair the Reapings and good-byes of each District together, because I think I can make the chapters quicker and more accurately this way, because I can still fully understand each character from the Reapings (Plus, I can't start the Reapings for District 2 yet, because I am still waiting for a reserved tribute to be sent in). But District 2's Reaping shall be next.**

**And, also, to speed things up, I'm going to allow everyone to submit up to four tributes.**

**-So it seems like some people are having trouble getting to the forum. I have several alternatives on the second chapter.**

**And I think plenty of people will be wondering this, so... **

**The way I'm going to pick the winner will be that you will vote for your favorite tributes, and however many votes each tribute gets, I will put that many number of slips of paper with their names on it in a hat. Then I will pull a name from the hat, and whoever's name is on that slip will be the victor. **

**ONTO THE CHAPTER AND I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

**Duke Chambers**

Duke sat in the Justice Building, fidgeting in his comfortable velvet-covered chair. He just wanted his visitors to come in and come out, because he wanted to get to the Capitol.

First up was his family.

"Atta boy Duke!" yelled Bronze, running into the room and giving Duke a big bear hug. Duke hugged back, laughing.

Atlas slapped Duke's back. "Will the Chambers family have two houses in Victors Village after this?"

"Oh yeah." Duke grinned.

"Nothing less than the best." Bronze nodded. "Make sure you make the arena a living hell for the rest of your fellow tributes!"

"Indeed." Duke nodded.

His mother smiled her cheesy smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You will be the greatest victor there ever'll be!"

Atlas looked at his wife, with a stern mouth but amused eyes.

"Besides you." she said sweetly.

Atlas pulled his wife in for a kiss, and unanimously, Duke and Bronze cried, "Not here, guys!"

Atlas rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Pearl's shoulders. "Fine." he grumbled, but his eyes were still gleaming with amusement. "But seriously, Duke, you'd better win. I'm not going to have a son who paraded around, trying to get people to vote for his own death!"

"Of course. I'm going to make sure that I'm the victor." Duke nodded.

A stern-looking Peacekeeper came into the room. "Sir, you and the rest of your family's got to leave now." even Peacekeepers had to have some respect for victors.

"Right." Atlas nodded. "Knock 'em dead." he left. Pearl gave Duke another kiss and a hug and followed. "I want to see some action on that screen during the Games," Bronze whispered to him. "Make sure that these Games are action-packed and exciting."

"Indeed. See you around, Bronze."

Bronze left, and the Peacekeeper brought in Chale, Rocky, and Neil, his best friends.

"FUTURE VICTOR OF DISTRICT ONE!" Neil roared.

"Whoop, whoop!" Chale threw in his two-cents worth.

"All hail Duke Chambers!" Rocky grinned.

Duke snorted.

"Hey, Duke, what'll you do 'bout Rena? She's never gonna get into a romance with you and only one of you can make out alive." Chale asked.

"Whatever. I don't need to date every single pretty girl out there. Try as I might, friend, you probably have a point. But romances usually get sponsors. So it might work out as a play for the Capitol."

"True romantic." Chale sighed and made a dreamy face. "Way to go, Duke."

"Oh, shut up." Duke laughed.

"Now, in those Games, make sure you play to your strengths. Kill whenever possible." Neil said.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all from my dad and my brother." Duke rolled his eyes.

"Kay. Well, kill 'em and make your friends proud!" Rocky slapped him on the back.

"Deal." Duke laughed.

The Peacekeeper came in and ushered his friends out.

And then Duke was alone.

* * *

**Renier Izanami**

Renier sat patiently in his chair, foot tapping on the ground.

A tall, buff Peacekeeper came in. "Renier, I'm going to have to ask you to wait for the other tributes. You have no visitors."

"That's okay." Renier said. "I wasn't expecting any, anyways."

The Peacekeeper looked a little surprised, but nodded and left.

"Not even my parents. As much as they may not care about me, they gave birth to me..." Renier rolled his eyes and fell back into the chair.

How disappointing.

* * *

**Marble Slight**

"Marble!" cried Quartz, bursting into the room where Marble sat, awaiting her family. She ran to Marble's chair and squeezed into it with her. It fit them both comfortably. She wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go. "You have to win, you have to!"

"Don't worry. I think Renier and Duke have already underestimated me. At least, that's what it seemed like when I shook hands with them." Marble shrugged. "So to other Districts, I'll probably be even more underestimated."

Obsidian smiled slightly. "Yes, you do have that advantage."

Her mother put her lips to Marble's forehead and kissed it gently. "Make us proud." she murmured.

"I will."

Her uncle, Calvin, put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." Marble smiled.

"Future victor of District One." her father, Gold, said, and gave her a hug.

"Don't jinx it." Marble warned him. "That's the kind of thing that Duke's family'd say."

"Well, I don't want to get compared to that family." Gold said, frowning. "The mother's a ditz, both sons are arrogant, and the father's no better."

"Make sure you beat them." Granite frowned. "The older brother is in my year at school. He's ever-so bossy and rude, I can't stand him! Maybe it would shrink his big mouth a bit if you won."

"Yeah. And I haven't heard anything very good about any of the family." Obsidian said. "So the whole of 'em could probably use that."

"Time to get out!" a Peacekeeper called to them.

Jewel turned to the Peacekeeper. "Please, sir, just a little-"

"No can do. Strict orders on time." the Peacekeeper said sternly. "OUT!"

"Good-bye, Marble. See you soon." Uncle Calvin said, and walked out.

"Bye, sweetheart." Jewel whispered, and gave her a big hug, and followed.

Gold kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Dad." Marble sighed.

The sisters looked at each other, then wordlessly got into a big group hug.

"Girls, get OUT! NOW!" the Peacekeeper yelled.

Quartz grimaced and got out of the chair. "Bye, Marble."

"Bye." Obsidian and Granite echoed, and they walked out of the room.

Her next visitor was her head trainer, Lucius. "Hello, Marble."

"Hi."

"I came because I think we should talk strategy. You need to play to your strengths- so try to appear meek. I don't think any of them know you or know your strengths, so play to your advantage. Try to seem somewhat weaker than the others." Lucius said.

"If I can. It's my mentors's decision, not yours." Marble sighed. "Then try to make them see reason. I'm sure that once you tell them your points, they'll say to go for it."

"Okay."

The Peacekeeper reappeared. "Your family took up a bit of time, Miss Slight. So your friend here has to go now. We're running low on time and you need to get out of here soon."

Lucius sighed. "Well, I think this'll be okay. Good luck, Marble." he stood up and exited the room.

* * *

**Rena Jaydis**

Rena sat, waiting for her visitors. Finally, her parents came in. "Let's go, Rena." her dad smiled slightly. "Become District One's next victor."

"I can hope." Rena nodded.

"Remember, Duke's the best trained of all of you. I can guarantee that, besides the Career Academy, his father has drilled him," her mother said. "So you have to be careful."

"Marble doesn't seem like much-" Rena's father began, but Rena cut him off.

"You have no idea. Kurai says that she can 'work a mace like nobody's business'. Underneath the ruffly things, she's brutal."

"Hm... okay. Well, you also know nothing about Renier, so be cautious of him. If he's anything like Marble, then under his goofy-child appearance, there's a monster."

Rena nodded. "All right."

"We're proud of you. We know you can do it." Rena's mother said quietly.

Rena shrugged. "I can only hope."

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and her father joined them. They stayed this way for the two more minutes that they had together- at least, for now. Then the Peacekeeper came in and took them out.

Kurai and Jape, Rena's best friends, came in next.

"Let's go, Rena!" Jape cheered.

Kurai nodded. "Make us proud."

"Any last-minute advice?" Rena asked.

"Nah." Jape shrugged.

"Remember what I said about Marble." Kurai shrugged.

"Yep. I quoted you to my parents about her."

"Thank you." Kurai smiled, but it faded in a few seconds.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Well, good luck in the arena. Whatever comes to you, you can handle, I'm sure of it." Jape made a stab at breaking the silence.

"Thanks."

The silence continued.

The Peacekeeper called to them. "Time to go!"

"Bye, guys." Rena whispered.

"Bye, Rena. Good luck, you can do it..." Kurai's voice trailed off. "What else is there to say?"

"Dunno..." Rena shrugged.

"See you in a month or so." Jape said.

"See you." Rena nodded.

Then her friends stood up and walked out.

Rena was alone.

* * *

**And here's another list! We are at 21 tributes left! But the reserved that have had their spots reserved for more than a week need to have the tributes submitted by Wednesday, unless you have a reason to have not submitted it by then. I will have no choice but to pull the reservations and open up the spots, because I need to get this thing moving!**

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has zero spots open NOTE: A female spot may open up Wednesday**

**District 3 has one open spot (M) **

**District 4 has zero spots open**

**District 5 has three open spots (F,F,M) **

**District 6 has three open spots (F,F,M)**

**District 7 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 8 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 9 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 10 has three spots open (F,M,M)**

**District 11 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 12 has two spots open (M,M) NOTE: A female spot may open up Wednesday**

**So, in total, there are 8 (although this may turn to 10) female spots open and 13 male spots open. Please keep submitting!**


	5. District 2: Reaping

**District 2's Reaping! And I'm trying to figure out if how I said I'd pick the winning tributes is a good idea. Should I do it by favorites or randomly? Favorites doesn't exactly seem like a good idea anymore, because I realized that some tributes are more well-liked than others which may deserve to win, so randomly might be the better option. Please let me know!**

**-And remember, you have to have an account to submit a tribute, because you have to submit via a forum.**

* * *

**Ellie Hamblin, age 17**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! the plastic alarm clock beside her bed went off.

"Ugh!" Ellie's eyes shot open and she groaned, slamming her hand on the dumb thing. It fell off her nightstand. "Crap." she rolled over and reached a hand down. As she expected, the face of it had cracked and was silenced forever. _Whatever_. She swung her legs out of bed and slunk over to the closet, and pulled out her clothes. Black jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Killing is a sport". Then she remembered. It's Reaping day. "Oh well, I'll wear this anyways." she muttered to herself.

Stomping into the kitchen, she helped herself to an apple and a bagel. She took a large bite from the bagel. Her mother came in, avoiding her gaze as she reached for a cup and turned on the coffee machine.

"Morning." Ellie said coldly towards her.

"And you." her mother still avoided her eyes.

Ellie rolled her eyes. She and her parents, not just her mother, had the worst bond.

Scarfing down the rest of her bagel, she told her mom, "I'm going over to Lucia's house until the Reaping."

"Whatever." Ellie put on her shoes and walked out of the house. It was a pleasant day, the sun already shining brightly in the sky, which was blue and cloudless. There was a nice breeze coming towards her. Not that she really cared. She couldn't care if the sky was falling. That was just how she was. Ignoring the stares of several little children, who were playing in a yard, she walked by. One little boy pointed at her shirt and whimpered. "Ha." she laughed to herself.

She walked into her sister's house. "Hey, Lucia."

"Ellie, what are you doing here so early?" Lucia looked up from her breakfast.

"I didn't feel like hanging out with mom."

"To think you could try to bond with her."

"We've tried and failed."

"Great..." Lucia sighed. "Well... hold on. You're wearing that to the Reaping?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I can imagine Peacekeepers harassing you for that shirt."

"Oh well, I'll deal." Ellie sat herself in a chair.

"Did you survive through breakfast? I've got some more stuff."

"Yes, I survived breakfast. I came right after."

"All right." Lucia looked at the clock on the wall. "You've got about a half-an-hour until you've got to leave for the Reaping. What are you going to do?"

Ellie shrugged.

So, a half-an-hour later, Lucia nodded to Ellie. "Time to go."

To the Reaping!

* * *

**Artemis Reed, age 17**

"Artemis, time to get up." her mother tapped her on the shoulder. "You've got the Reaping today, so you can't sleep in."

"Right." Artemis sat up, her long black hair falling where it may. She brushed some tangles out of her face. She swung her legs out of her bed and yawned. "G'morning."

"Good morning to you, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go wake Brayden."

Brayden was Artemis's younger brother- and he was a real cutie. Twelve years old with sandy blond hair, freckles, and the brightest, cheeriest blue eyes that Artemis had ever seen. Artemis wished that this wasn't how he had to be introduced to the Hunger Games- where, if he got picked, no one would volunteer for him. Brayden was fit, strong, and athletic, but he didn't stand a chance if he was picked alongside the brutes from District 1, 4, and even the rest of District 2- oh, they'd kill him, if he was going to get in the way of the crown. Plus, he didn't quite like the Games. Frightened him, more or less.

Artemis pulled off her pajamas and got into her Reaping outfit, a pink blouse with white dress pants, and next, she got her hairbrush and brushed out all of the knots, and tucked her hair into a braid. Then, she walked to the kitchen, where she pulled out a carton of strawberries and began to cut the leaves from the top.

Brayden bounced down the stairs. "Hello, Artemis!"

"Hi, Brayden. Good morning." Artemis smiled. Oh, how she loved her brother.

She would ask him if he felt ready for the Reaping, but ever since Brayden understood the full meaning of the Games, whenever he watched them, he'd get so scared he'd usually run around the house screaming. Or, if they were in the town square, he would cover his face and cry. One time, he decided to wail so loudly that Peacekeepers ordered them to watch in their house.

Brayden wandered over to Artemis and reached for one of the strawberries, which he popped into his mouth. "Mmm... Mom got a good batch!"

"That's good. I haven't tried them yet."

Artemis's parents came into the room.

"Good morning, children." her dad smiled sleepily at them.

"Morning, Dad!" Brayden grinned, reaching for another strawberry.

"Morning, Dad." Artemis continued to cut the strawberries.

"So, Artemis, do you want to be selected?" her dad asked, sitting himself down at the table.

"I dunno. I think I could do it. I'm not sure if I'd want to volunteer if I was given the option. If I died, I'd miss you guys too much." Artemis said.

"But you wouldn't die. Because you wouldn't give up, 'cuz you have something to fight for. Me!" Brayden wrapped his arms around middle and gave her his cute smile. "Is that not a good reason to fight?"

"Oh, that's a very good reason, Brayden." Artemis laughed as she hugged him back.

"Kids, we've got to go in about an hour. Have breakfast and make sure you're ready."

So when the hour was completed, they left for the Reaping.

* * *

**Culm Frvisa, age 18**

"Culm, get up. You should've been awake a half-an-hour ago, and you now only have half-an-hour to get ready and eat." his mother shook him awake.

Culm opened his eyes and groaned. "The one day I sleep in!" he yelled. Swearing loudly, followed by a disapproving glare from his mom, he leaped out of bed and threw open his closet. He pulled out his outfit- a blue checked shirt and black pants, which he sort of thought made him look like a bruise so it was somewhat symbolic because he'll probably end up bruising and killing other tributes. He'd paraded around trying to get people to vote for him.

He ran down the stairs and then ran into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread- his mom must have done some early-morning errands, because it was still warm. He sliced a piece off and put it in the toaster.

"Morning, Culm!" his dad walked in. "Ready for today?"

"Whatever is thrown at me, I can take it. I just hope that I was selected. This is my last year I'm eligible for the Games, and I had been planning on volunteering this year, but that was thrown off because we had to _vote_."

"Hope you are." his dad took a mug out of a cabinet and switched on the coffeemaker. "And I hope you win. You've got the strength and power to."

"I do, don't I." Culm grinned.

"You do, Culm!" his mom walked in. "But you need to work on timing."

"This was the first time I overslept like that." Culm defended himself.

"I know. But today of all days, Culm!"

Culm took his bread out of the toaster and then opened the fridge to get out the jam, which his mother also got this morning. He took a knife and spread it. When he bit into it, for some reason, it tasted a little weird. Probably because he was going to be eating like a king for the next few days if he got chosen. _Come on, Culm. Enjoy it_, he told himself. He wouldn't see his parents for at least three weeks, if not, longer. He should enjoy this meal with them.

"Come on." his dad pushed himself away from the table. "Let's go. Finish getting ready, Culm."

Culm swallowed the last part of his toast and ran upstairs, combing his hair and brushing his teeth. And then it was off to the Reaping.

* * *

**Kobe Hammerstone, age 18**

"Kobe, sweetie, it's time to get up." Kobe's mom, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "The Reaping's today, remember?"

"Yep. Good morning, Mom." Kobe sat up and yawned.

"You ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm trying to figure out if I'm hoping to be chosen."

"Pray not!" his mom looked horrified. "I lost your father- I can't lose you as well!" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mom. It'll be okay. Please, don't cry." Kobe begged her. He hated his mom crying. It wasn't fair. But he still wasn't sure if he would be pleased or not. He knew he could win. But if he... _didn't_... his mother may sink into another depression like the one that occurred after his father died. And she could die from depression. He didn't want her to die because he made a stupid move in the Games.

"I'll be okay, Kobe." his mother composed herself. "Just get ready." she walked out of the room.

Kobe grabbed his clothes off the end of his bed and took his pajamas off, replacing them with his best white shirt and black dress pants. Then he walked into their kitchen. His mother was already at their small table, sipping at a glass of orange juice. Kobe grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and took a big bite. He was hungry.

His mom smiled. "Whatever happens today, we'll end up okay."

"Thanks, Mom." Kobe grinned at her and took another bite. When he finished his apple, he got a glass of milk and chugged it down. "Do you think the Peacekeepers will appreciate my mustache?"

His mother laughed. "No."

"Bah." Kobe smiled, and wiped his milk mustache off with his arm, and walked into the bathroom, and brushed his hair to the side. He brushed his teeth washed his face, and then walked back into his room. "If anything happens, well, see ya later." he told his room. Like it could hear. But it felt like the right thing to say, for some reason. Then he walked out of his room. "I'm ready, Mom."

"All right, then. Let's go." she led the way out of the house. They lived near the edge of District 2, so they had somewhat of a walk.

* * *

**Ellie Hamblin**

Ellie stood alone at the long, long, line to get into the Reaping. Her arms were crossed and her foot tapped impatiently against the ground. She ignored the stares from lovestruck boys, disturbed parents holding the hands of their little angels who stared at her t-shirt, and disgusted girls.

Finally, the she was able to step up to the desk and stuck her hand out to the Peacekeeper, who took one look at her shirt and wrinkled her nose. "Anything nice to wear?"

"No." Ellie said rudely, even though she knew better.

"Fine." the Peacekeeper pricked her finger, but it seemed like she was trying extra-hard to give Ellie pain. "Go in, Miss Hamblin." Ellie marched straight through the sign-in and into the seventeen-year-old section.

She was crowded in with a bunch of other teens her age, and she waited uncomfortably for the mayor to come out and start the Reaping.

Finally, the mayor, Tonya Heather, stepped onto the stage, cleared her throat, and began to recite a speech that had been used ever since the Hunger Games began. Since Ellie had been hearing it for as long as she can remember, she couldn't be bothered to listen. She was pretty sure she could recite it by heart now.

After what seemed like forever, Mayor Heather introduced the escort, Elaina Panico, strutted onto the stage in what seemed like foot-tall high heels. "Welcome!" she chirped. "Happy hundredth Hunger Games! But of course, I shouldn't keep you all waiting in suspense, but I must say, I am so honored to be here!"

"Get on with it." Ellie muttered under her breath.

As though she had been heard, but she couldn't have been, Elaina slowly unfolded the paper containing the names of the tributes. "Our first female tribute is Ellie Hamblin!"

Ellie smiled. Lovely. Just what she'd wanted. She made her way past the eighteen-year-olds, who stared at her t-shirt.

"Hello, Miss Hamblin!" Elaina said cheerily, but her voice trailed off as she saw her shirt. "Well, then..."

Ellie smiled.

"Let me continue." Elaina read the next few names.

The other girl was a seventeen-year-old like herself with long black hair. The boys were a brutal-looking, large boy who took the microphone from Elaina and said something about rocking the arena, and another one who smiled slightly when he came up onto the stage but there had been a wail from the back of the crowd.

Ellie smiled coldly. The other girl and the second boy seemed easy. Culm was the one she had to watch out for.

* * *

**Artemis Reed**

Artemis clung onto Brayden's hand as they waited at the sign-in.

When they reached the sign-in desk, she stuck out her hand and he pricked her finger. "Go in, Artemis Reed." Artemis looked at the Peacekeeper. "May I please wait for my brother to be signed in?" she nodded at Brayden.

The Peacekeeper shrugged. "Why not."

"Brayden, the Peacekeeper has to prick your finger so you can sign in." Artemis told her little brother. "So stick out your hand. It's quick and painless, I promise."

Brayden bit his lip, and turned his head away, eyes closed tightly. Then he tentatively stuck out his hand and immediately, the needle was injected. Brayden winced as the Peacekeeper pulled it out. "Go in."

Brayden grabbed Artemis's hand and they walked in together. "I'm bleeding!" he complained.

"Of course you are, you just got pricked by a needle. What did you expect?" Artemis laughed.

"I dunno."

"Okay, then." Artemis hugged him tightly. "I'll see you after the Reaping."

Brayden walked over to the twelve-year-olds and Artemis walked over to the seventeen-year-olds. The first person she noticed was a girl with long brown hair, who was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt that said "killing is a sport". Artemis was a dedicated Career, but she found this repulsive.

The mayor came out and did her part, and then Elaina came out, just acting a little cheesy before she began to read the names off the paper. "Ellie Hamblin!" she called out.

The girl with the weird t-shirt smiled coldly and walked up onto the stage. Elaina was at loss of words for a moment, before she moved right along to call the next name.

"Artemis Reed."

Artemis shrugged. She had to do this- she'd wanted to before she put much thought into it. So she smiled and hurried up onto the stage.

"Welcome!" Elaina smiled, and then read the boys' names. One was a scary-looking eighteen-year-old, and the other was a more cheerful and relaxed boy named Kobe who was popular at her school. Well, it looked as though she had competition, but who knows what skills they had? She could take them on, no matter what.

* * *

**Culm Frvisa**

Culm stood alone at the sign-in, observing other children. A little twelve-year-old girl with pigtails. A girl with a red t-shirt that read "Killing is a sport". Culm knew that girl- Ellie. She had a bad relationship with her parents and treated children lousy. She was pretty but had no charm.

"I wish this line would hurry up!" Culm muttered to himself. The line was so long that it seemed to go on for a mile or so.

It must've been fifteen or so more minutes before Culm was able to sign in. He put his hand on the desk and the Peacekeeper pricked his finger and nodded for him to go in. Culm got a spot right in the back of the section, and he leaned against the rope to wait for it to start, and it did so about five minutes later.

The mayor read the speech about the Dark Days and a list of the victors. They had a lot. Finally, the escort came out in silver high heels, a bronze-colored dress, and a golden wig. Elaina had to put some gushiness into it before she called the names. Ellie and a girl named Artemis were called up. Then... "Culm Frvisa."

"Good." he muttered to himself, and smiled coldly as he moved towards the stage. When he was on it, he snatched the microphone from Elaina and said, "All right now, I want you to know... I will rock this arena!"

The crowd cheered and he smiled again.

The last boy was called up and Culm smiled. Ellie looked to be his biggest threat, but probably not. _I _will_ win, no matter what._

* * *

**Kobe Hammerstone**

Kobe waited patiently alone in line, until his friends, twin brothers Derek and Drake Miles joined him.

"Hello, Kobe!" Derek greeted him.

"Hi!" Drake smiled.

"Hi, Derek and Drake." Kobe nodded, smiling.

"You ready for the Reaping?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. My poor mom was crying, though, this morning, so that kinda sucked."

"Aw, if you get picked, you'll win! You've got talent!" Drake insisted. "So I'm not sure why she's crying."

"Because there is the possibility I may not make it back if I get picked." Kobe grimaced.

"Don't think like that." Derek shook his head. "You'll do fine if you're picked."

"Thanks." Kobe smiled slightly.

Five minutes later, their fingers were pricked and they were sent in, and Kobe, Drake, and Derek moved to the middle of the crowd.

"Your mom has nothing to worry about, I promise you, Kobe." Derek said. "You have weapon talent!"

"Thanks. Now stop." Kobe rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Okay, okay." Derek shrugged.

The mayor came out and did her part, then Elaina came out. She said a few words before she began to read the names. There was a girl with a red shirt that read "Killing is a sport", who looked kinda scary yet pretty. A girl with long black hair. And a brute of a boy.

And then, "Kobe Hammerstone."

He heard a wail from the back of the crowd and immediately knew it was his mother's. But Kobe smiled. He could do this. He would win. For his mom. He walked up onto the stage feeling pleased.

"District 2, your tributes!" Elaina waved a hand towards them.

The crowd went mad.

Kobe smiled slightly. Yes, he could do this. He could do anything he set his mind to.

* * *

**Another updated version of the tribute list... **

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has zero spots open**

**District 3 has zero spots open**

**District 4 has zero spots open**

**District 5 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 6 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 7 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 8 has one spot open (M)**

**District 9 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 10 has zero spots open**

**District 11 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 12 has two spots open (F,M)**

**So there are 7 female spots left and 7 male spots left! Whoopee, fourteen tributes to go! Please keep submitting! Remember, you can send in up to four tributes! And I thought of some more ways to earn sponsor points... by answering questions! **

**Questions answered correctly from the first book (_The Hunger Games_) will get you one point (for multiple-part questions, you get 1 point for each part)**

**Questions answered correctly from the second book (_Catching Fire_) will get you three points (for multiple-part questions, you get three points for each part)**

**Questions answered correctly from the third book (_Mockingjay_) will get you five points (for multiple-part questions, you get five points for each part)**

**Here we go! **

**Question 1: Which tribute went into the 74th Hunger Games ****arena with a cripple he/she had had even before the Reapings? (Just name the District and gender) (NOT a multiple-part question)**

**Question 2: Besides Peeta, which three tributes does Katniss want to ally with for the 75th Hunger Games? (Three-part question)**

**Question 3: What is the name of the former Hunger Games stylist who helps disguise Katniss and her team while they are on a mission in the Capitol?**


	6. District 2: Saying Good-bye

**Answer to sponsor questions:**

**Answer to Question 1: District 10 boy**

**Answer to Question 2: Mags, Wiress, and Beetee. None of District 12 made an attempt to ask Seeder to join when they were looking for allies, so I didn't count her.**

**Answer to Question 3: Tigris**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Evil Kittystar: ...In this version, I said that there was no rebellion because Katniss died in the 74th Hunger Games... and were you submitting tributes when you said, "District 5 females: Felena and Dawn"? Because I have a forum and forms for making tributes.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER AND I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

**Ellie Hamblin**

Ellie sat in her seat in the Justice Building, waiting for any visitors she may have. She already knew her parents wouldn't, but Lucia and her trainer might come.

And she was right. Lucia ran into the room, looking distressed. "Oh, Ellie," she sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd been a better person."

"I happen to like my person, thank you!" Ellie snapped. "And I'm happy about going into the arena- I'd have volunteered if it hadn't been voting."

"But what about what other people think of you? I can see you insulting the people of the Capitol when you get the chance. I can see Gamemakers wanting to get rid of you and because you insulted the Capitolites, they're not going to sponsor you!" Lucia burst out.

Ellie crossed her arms. "See if I care. I can operate alone. I have been since you moved out of the house and even before when you weren't there for me. I don't need some stupid freaks to back me up."

"You've seen the Games. They're bloody and brutal and the Quell, I can guarantee, will make it multiple times worse. You're going to need sponsors!"

"No I'm not, and good! Then I can put my skills to a test."

"You realize that when you go into these Games, you're going to go to hell and maybe not back?!" Lucia yelled.

"Oh, I bet it's not going to be that for me- that's what I'm going to make it for the other tributes!" Ellie stomped her foot.

"You've seen the tributes from Career Districts! When there are few tributes left, the Careers start snapping each other's necks in attempt to be victor!"

"Then I'll snap their necks! I don't care what other people think of me! I don't care what happens!" Ellie grimaced. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do? You were Mom and Dad's favorites- I've been to hell and back and you know that! This can't be any different! I've been rejected by them and I had to space myself from them! During tense periods, I've got to heal my own wounds, get my own food, basically camp out away from home! I've got to operate alone! So shut up!"

Lucia's eyes widened. "This is different! You're going up against forty-seven different tributes who have to operate alone as well! And plenty of other Districts don't lead great lives! I can guarantee that kids in the poorer Districts have to find food for their families, not just themselves!"

Then the Peacekeeper came in. Of course. When they weren't finished. "Time to go." he said sternly.

Lucia gave Ellie and burning look and stormed out of the room without looking back.

Ellie's next visitor, her trainer, Dalton, came in. "Hello, Ellie. I'm here to talk strategy."

"All right. What?" Ellie said.

"Well, I put thought into this, so... well, you need to join the Careers, as was expected, and when you feel slight betrayal, you operate alone. Okay?" Dalton nodded.

"Okay." Ellie nodded.

"Well, that was quicker than I thought. So, good luck, do your best..."

"You can't do cheesy things."

"No."

They sat in silence until the Peacekeeper took Dalton out.

Then Ellie was alone, left to face hell alone.

Once again.

* * *

**Artemis Reed**

Artemis sat patiently for her visitors, first being her family.

When the Peacekeeper opened the door to them, Brayden charged through the door and straight at Artemis. He leaped onto her lap.

"Oof!" Artemis wheezed. "Careful, Brayden!" Brayden began hugging her tightly.

"You better win! You better win!" he said repeatedly.

"I know, and I'll try."

"Ellie's scary-looking." Brayden whispered. "Will you be okay?"

"I've trained my whole life. I will."

"Artemis will do great." her dad moved up and kissed her head. "She's a natural-born winner."

Then, they heard raised voices from where Ellie was saying good-bye to her visitors. Well, after that, Artemis wasn't sure if it was a good-bye or a screaming match.

"Who is that?" Artemis's mom asked.

"Ellie and one of her visitors." Artemis bit her lip.

"She's a nut- mumph!" Brayden began to yell before Artemis slapped a hand over his mouth. "I think she's a little mentally off, I don't need you helping me get her angered with me and have me be her first target!" Artemis whispered fiercely.

Brayden moved her hand off his mouth and hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But just be careful of what you say."

Artemis's parents then stooped down and gave her and Brayden a big hug. It was a group hug.

"I love you guys, and I'm going to do anything to get home." Artemis whispered.

"I'm sure you will." Artemis's mother nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aw, don't cry." Artemis sighed.

"It's hard."

"Please don't."

"I'll try."

"Time to go!" the Peacekeeper's stern voice rang out.

"Love you so much, Artemis." her mom said, hugging her once more before leaving.

Artemis's dad nodded, kissed her head again, and left.

Brayden looked up at her, eyes wet with tears. "Promise you'll win."

"Little boy! Time to go!" the Peacekeeper yelled.

"I promise." Artemis nodded.

"Good." Brayden nodded, and gave her a big hug.

Well, that did it for the Peacekeeper. He marched over to them and put his hands on Brayden's waist and pulled him away. Brayden screamed as the Peacekeeper marched out of the room.

Artemis covered her mouth as she gasped.

Next, her best friend, Kenzie Meyers, ran in.

"I just saw a Peacekeeper carrying Brayden out of the room. What was that all about?"

"He stayed too long. Please, watch out for him while I'm gone. He usually screams his way through the Games and I'm often the only one who can calm him down, but he'll probably scream louder if anything happens to me on that screen. Look out for him. He likes you. He'll listen to you."

Kenzie nodded. "Of course. Promise you'll win?"

"I made that promise to Brayden, but I promise to you to. I'll try my hardest."

The Peacekeeper came in again, looking very angry. "OUT!" he bellowed.

"Geez." Kenzie walked towards the door. "Good luck, Artemis!"

"Thanks!" Artemis called.

She had to win.

* * *

**Culm Frvisa**

Culm sat in his chair, impatiently awaiting his visitors.

First came his parents. "Let's go, Culm, future victor of District 2!" whooped his father.

Culm smiled. "Hopefully."

"I know it and I feel it. You will win. You are a brute. No one is going to mess with you."

"Did you just call me a _brute_?" Culm asked, mystified.

"Yep. But you know what I meant. You're strong and brave. No one will be brave enough to try to kill you."

"That Ellie girl seems stupid and reckless enough to try."

"Then kill her. It can't be that difficult." his mom said.

"Yeah, you're right." Culm nodded. "She's probably just trying to hide weakness."

"Kill her before you can find out or something." his dad suggested.

"Good luck." his mom murmured. She gave Culm a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

They sat in silence for a minute or so, and then the Peacekeeper ordered them out.

"Good luck and I love you, again, Culm." his mom smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

His dad nodded. "Good luck, and I hope to see you soon." he followed her out.

Culm's next visitors, his friends, Hiwe Ricans and Kvis Qutsc, walked in.

"Let's go, Culm!" Hiwe grinned.

"Thanks."

"Become District 2's next victor!" Kvis nodded.

"I'll try my best."

"I need more than that. Promise?" Kvis frowned.

"I promise to become District 2's next victor." Culm nodded.

"Good."

"So, will you share your riches with us?" Hiwe asked.

"Probably. I'll have too much when I get out of the arena."

"Great! Thanks!" Hiwe grinned.

"If they let me give money away..." Culm considered the fact.

"Smuggle it to us." Kvis suggested.

Culm snorted. "You guys have money? What's the big deal? Hiwe gasped.

"You can never have too much money!"

"Miser."

"Thanks."

"Time to go!" the Peacekeeper summoned them.

"Good luck!" Kvis and Hiwe said unanimously, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Kobe Hammerstone**

Kobe fidgeted in his chair. What would his mom say? What would his friends say? His friends came in first. Derek, Drake, Marcus Hayes, and his girlfriend, Elissa Ferrence.

"Oh, Kobe. You've got to win!" Elissa said. "You're mom is outside, sobbing her heart out. And you're not even gone from District 2!"

Kobe's heart threw itself against his rib cage like it was trying to escape. Now he had to be concerned that his mom would sink into a depression even before he was dead. Or worry herself sick and die. "I'm going to try my hardest. That's all I can do." Kobe grimaced.

"I know, I know, but she's already looking awful." Elissa sighed.

"Hm..." Kobe looked thoughtful.

"Marcus, my mom's always commenting on how we seem so similar to each other- she's taken a liking to you. Do you think your parents would let her stay with you guys during the Games?"

"I'm sure." Marcus nodded.

"Can I offer that to her?"

"Sure."

"Good luck, Kobe!" Derek tried to throw himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, good luck!" Drake smiled.

"You can do it." Elissa smiled slightly. "I know you can."

"Watch out for Ellie and Culm. At least, that's your competition in District 2. Artemis seems to be the weakest of you all. I saw her brother getting carried out of the room by a Peacekeeper." commented Marcus.

"Great." Kobe rolled his eyes.

"Time to go!" the Peacekeeper called.

Drake and Derek shook his hand.

"It's been nice knowing you." Derek said solemnly. Then he grinned. "Nah, I'm just kidding. See you when you're victor!"

"Yeah, see you when you're victor!" Drake laughed. They ran out of the room together.

Marcus smiled. "Let's go Kobe!" he cheered, and followed the twins.

"I love you, Kobe. Please make it home." Elissa kissed him and walked swiftly from the room.

"I will try!" he called after her. His mom came in next. She was a wreck. Tears streamed down her face, her shirt had wet areas from the drops that fell from her face. She looked disheveled and frightened.

"Oh mom, it'll be all right! I'll make it home, don't worry!" Kobe cried. "And I've arranged that you can stay with Marcus until I come home."

"That's l-l-lovely. But I- I c-c-can't lose you when I've lost your father! Make sure you do!" his mom sobbed.

Kobe's heart wrenched. This was awful. "Please don't cry unless... unless... _it_ happens."

His mom sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed that way until the Peacekeeper called her out. She sobbed and ran out of the room.

He had to win.

* * *

**Very emotionally charged... well, in other news...**

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has zero spots open**

**District 3 has zero spots open**

**District 4 has zero spots open**

**District 5 has three spots open (F,F,M)**

**District 6 has two spots open (F,F)**

**District 7 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 8 has one spot open (M)**

**District 9 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 10 has zero spots open**

**District 11 has two spots open (M,M)**

**District 12 has two spots open (F,M)**

**And the next questions! **

**Question 1: What is the name of the tribute who Katniss mentioned as cannibalistic?**

**Question 2: Who does Finnick mean when he says, "No one in this arena is a victor by chance, except for maybe [blank]." **

**Question 3: What is the drug that Johanna gets addicted to and takes from Katniss as she is suffering from withdrawal because the doctors cut off her supply?**


	7. District 3: Reaping

**Answer to Question 1: Titus**

**Answer to Question 2: Peeta**

**Answer to Question 3: Morphling**

**Also, if you answer trivia that I have already posted the answers for, they will not be counted. Sorry!**

* * *

**Maize Donnet, age 12**

"Maize Donnet, you get up right now or you're not going to get any breakfast before the Reaping!" screamed a lady with horn-rimmed glasses and a tight bun.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Maize shot skywards off of her pillow. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'll get dressed while I'm at it."

"Scavenge through the closet and find the prettiest things you own." the woman snapped.

"I get it, Ms. Flyland!" Maize rolled out of the bed.

Ms. Flyland pursed her lips, then whispered something to the girl in the bed next to hers. "Make sure she puts on something pretty."

The girl nodded.

Maize stomped over to the closet, ignoring her cold feet as they hit the hard ground.

There was a large closet shared by all the girls in the community home. She had a small section of it. She pulled out a purple, plaid shirt and her best overalls. As in, ones that didn't have dirt or stains. She grabbed a pair of socks and her dirty old combat boots that squeezed her feet. She needed new shoes.

She ran over to the bathroom and walked into one of the stalls, and tossed her pajamas on the ground and changed into her outfit. Then she walked out, pajamas in her arms.

One of the older girls snapped at her, "Get a hairbrush!"

"I lost mine yesterday! Someone stole it!"

"Then borrow someone's. Ms. Flyland's gonna freak if she sees your hair!" the girl scoffed and hurried off.

Maize rolled her eyes. Then she saw a little girl named Sophie drop her hairbrush and go into one of the stalls. Maize grabbed it and ran it through her hair twice. She really didn't care about her hair.

Leaping down the stairs, careful to avoid the rickety ones, she walked into the cafeteria. The woman behind the counter gave her a milk carton and what seemed like leftover mush from yesterday's breakfast. Skillfully swallowing the mush without really tasting it, she walked out and brushed her teeth.

She ran out of the bathroom, and Ms. Flyland yelled at her, "Keep brushing, Maize! At least try to look presentable!"

Ah, what a day this was.

Later that day, Ms. Flyland's voice came over the speakers. She sounded distorted as the intercom buzzed to life. "Children, we leave for the Reaping in five minutes. Meet me in the lobby."

Grumbling in annoyance, Maize put her toothbrush down and walked out and down to the lobby.

The kids gathered around, Ms. Flyland standing in front of the door. "To the Reaping!" she said cheerily.

Of course. She always hopes that one or more of her brats'll leave and never come back.

* * *

**Tori Stephens, age 14**

"Tori, it's time to get up." her mother told her.

Tori yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes. "G'morning."

"Yes, it's a lovely morning as we prepare for the Reaping." her mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _that's_ today? Dang it!" Tori hopped out of her bed.

"Get your clothes, your siblings have already showered, and so have I. Hopefully there's enough hot water for you." her mom smiled slightly as she tossed her her Reaping clothes to her, and Tori ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

She quickly turned the dial and the shower began to sprinkle drops of water, slowly going up to full-force. She got out of her pajamas and showered in an amount of time, that she'd get clean and smell nice if she had to go up in front of the whole of District 3, but she could still have time to eat breakfast.

She opened the shower curtain and peered at the small clock on the wall. It was nine. The Reaping started at eleven! Why was her mom so panicked? She supposed mom thought she was going to go slowly then make them late and they would get in trouble with the Peacekeepers.

Tori turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her. She stepped out and towel-dried her hair and pulled on her Reaping outfit, a short black dress with yellow flowers and gray leaves. Then she walked downstairs, where her siblings were already eating breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting." Tori grumbled, and pulled up her seat and began to scarf down an apple.

"Well, you were taking too long showering." her first brother, Mike, told her.

"Sorry for not trying to wake up! I forgot about Reaping Day and no one woke me up, so I thought I could sleep in!"

"Mike, knock it off." her mother ordered them.

So after finishing breakfast, getting into an argument with her sister over crowding the sink in the bathroom, and nearly tripping over her dog, Tori was ready.

* * *

**Xerox Montague, age 15**

Xerox woke up at his regular time, six o'clock, as he would regularly be doing to get to work in the factory- he worked full days on weekends and after school let out on weekdays. Then he sighed, realizing it was Reaping day- there was no work today. So he tried to go back to sleep, with no avail.

After an hour of trying to get back to sleep, he gave up, and got up. He put on his glasses and pulled on his Reaping clothes, then walked into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He had a crooked nose from where he'd broken it by getting beat up by bullies, and had glasses that balanced strangely on that crooked nose of his. People could be so cruel. He was the target of plenty of bullies, because he had very little strength and athletic ability. He was more on the nerd side of things with no hope of moving from that side. His friends were on that side as well, so it didn't help anything with the people who were not considered such. But he still loved his friends- they were the best he could ask for. Of course, he'd tried to make friends with people who weren't in what so many people referred to as the "Nerd Circle of District 3". But when he tried to, people would wrinkle their noses and act like they were too good for him. He was in the center of the Nerd Circle, he was sure of it. He had the exact build and personality that made the stereotypes for a District 3 nerd.

Skinny and a bit too tall for his age? Check.

Paler skin and glasses? Check.

Straight "A"s and a person teachers favored? Check.

It wasn't his fault he was skinny, too tall, pale, and had glasses. He couldn't help the fact that teachers liked him. He could help his grades, but that was the one thing he didn't want to get rid of. Good grades would mean better job opportunities in the future.

He splashed cold water on his face and walked into the kitchen, where he pulled out the loaf of bread that his dad got from the bakery on their way home from work yesterday. He smiled and inhaled the scent. It wasn't warm like it had been yesterday, but it still had a very tempting scent. He sliced off a piece of bread and fought the urge to stuff it in his mouth, and then took some of the jam from the fridge and spread it. Then he bit into it.

His parents woke up and came in about halfway through his breakfast. "Morning." he said, swallowing the piece of bread.

"Good morning. Are you ready for today?" his dad asked.

"I better be." he said grimly. "I just hope I wasn't voted for."

"Who did you vote for, again?" Xerox thought and remembered who he had. "The boy who broke my nose, Mitchell, and one of his friends. And then two of the girls who keep laughing whenever Mitchell picks on me."

"I'm so sorry it's so tough on you, Xerox. But think of when you're older. You'll have a great job and he'll be on the streets, most likely." his mom said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're right." Xerox sighed. "But it's tough now."

"It will get better." his mom nodded.

...

Later that day, there was a knock on the door, and Xerox ran to get it.

There stood his friend, Robin Leonetti, in her Reaping outfit, her hair up. "Hello." she smiled, stepping into the house. Robin was the kind of friend who had been like a second child to Xerox's parents, and invited herself into his house. Not that Xerox minded, they were close enough that they all did that. Him, Robin, and Kyle Garret.

On their first-ever day of school, Robin and Kyle had met each other in the morning. Later that day, they met Xerox, who had been stumbling around the school afraid he would never get any friends. They were hanging out ever since.

"Kyle's already in line. Come with me and we'll meet up with him." Robin said.

"Okay. Mom, Dad, I'm going with Robin! We're going to meet up with Kyle at the town square!"

His parents appeared beside the door. "Okay, love you, Xerox." his mom gave him a hug.

His dad gave a weak smile. "See you later, buddy. See you later, Robin- good luck to both of you."

And so Robin grabbed Xerox's wrist and pulled him out of the house to the Reaping.

* * *

**Adrian Miller, age 13**

"Boys! Get up! Reaping in three hours! Up, up!" Ms. Flyland called in her screechy, rusty voice that made her sound like an old rat... if rats could talk, that is.

Adrian rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet, which was shared by him and three other boys, which contained all the clothing he owned. Well, except for socks and underwear. There was an old, chipped dresser for those.

He pulled out his Reaping outfit, an old black suit he wasn't even sure who it was from. Either a donation or a hand-me-down from one of the older boys. He combed his hair, then ran out into the hall, knowing he had to get to the eating hall quickly or else he'd get a really crappy breakfast.

He scarfed down the breakfast, which was crap one way or another, and then ran back into the hall, where he saw Ms. Flyland screaming at a girl named Maize Donnet about a brush or something.

He wondered what trouble Maize had gotten into now. By the time she was five, she had been named the most misbehaved child in the orphanage and most kids avoided her. Her only friend was a Peacekeeper, who still had to be stern with her sometimes. She wasn't bullied because she could probably do more damage to the bully than the bully could do to her. That just seemed to be the way it went with Maize. One way or another, he avoided the girl.

He walked back into his room, and sat on his bed, wondering what he would be doing, had he been living with real parents. They would be kind and gentle. He probably would be popular. He wouldn't be bullied. Wouldn't be considered a nerd. Life would be perfect. That's what it seemed like when it came to thinking about having a real family.

Instead, he had this life. He had Ms. Flyland, who screamed almost 24/7, occasionally took to hitting the children- or some assistants who seemed so lazy, because Ms. Flyland seemd to do everything. He was currently low on the popular scale. He was bullied by anyone who bullied. Was considered a nerd with a "nerd crew".

Life was lousy, and his life affected the way he acted towards people. He creeped people out.

...

At about 10:00, Ms. Flyland got on the intercom announced that they needed to go.

When Adrian reached the lobby, Ms. Flyland was in the best mood she'd been in all year, because with any luck, one or two of the children in the orphanage will be gone. One may be him, for all he knew.

Well, it couldn't be much worse than the life he had currently.

* * *

**Maize Donnet**

Lining up to signed in, Maize pulled at a loose thread on her shirt, daydreaming about who-knows-what. Finally, it was her turn.

"Hello, Miss Maize." a younger Peacekeeper, around age 25, smiled at her as he pricked her finger.

"Please, Blake, not the time to be cheery!" Maize grunted as blood leaked out from around the needle.

"Sorry. Should I sound like you're unwanted?"

"The whole of District 3 thinks I am, so what's the difference?" Maize shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a friend." Blake said, pulling the needle from her finger.

"Hoorah." she said emotionlessly.

"Go in, you."

Blake was basically the older brother she never had. She liked to think of what type of family she would've had if she didn't live in the community home. She often hoped she'd had a loving mother and father, maybe even a sibling. But she knew that she didn't have a loving mother or father. If she had one, then she wouldn't be at the community home.

The mayor walked onto the stage. "Hello, District 3!" he beamed his stupid, cheesy, rehearsed beam only meant for the Reaping. He cleared his throat and recited this and that, blah, blah, blah.

The escort, Rusty Macintosh, ran onto the stage and tried to make them applaud, and then made a big deal of opening the envelope that, inside, contained the names of four unlucky District 3 children. "Let's see... we'll start with the girls!"

_Please don't let it be me, oh, please, please, please..._ Maize had her eyes shut tightly.

"Maize Donnet!"

_Crap. I knew it would be me._ She wasn't liked by the community home. District 3 hated her because she was a rebellious prankster.

Slowly, she moved towards the stage. She was on the outskirts of things, with the other twelve-year-olds. Several stared at her with wide eyes. Around her, grown-ups and younger children looked at her. She made an effort to stick her tongue out at a little five-year-old boy and his seven-year-old sister, who were staring at her with their mouths open. She scowled at the people she passed, who were whispering frantically to each other.

"Hello, Maize." the escort smiled. "So glad you could join us!" he went on to call the other names.

A fourteen-year-old girl with dark brown hair who looked scared but pleased. A skinny boy with glasses who looks quite anxious, and finally, a skinny, pale boy with dark hair who basically seems lost as he climbed onto the stage.

Maize grimaced. These wouldn't be her problems. She had the Careers and other Districts to think about.

* * *

**Tori Stephens**

Tori waited alone at the sign-ins for the Reaping, trying to figure out why the Capitol had to do this to them each year. The line seemed to be a mile long, yet no one in this line wanted to participate in what was in the town square.

The dumb Reaping, where the stupid escort would read the names of the unlucky boys and girls who were going to be sent to their deaths. Tori stepped up to the desk where a stern-looking Peacekeeper pricked her finger and sent her in. She walked through the entrance, into the already-packed town square and into the roped-off area for fourteen-year-olds. District 3 wasn't the largest District (but not the smallest, either), but if you looked at it from above, Tori could imagine people thinking that this was a huge District.

She felt as though her privacy bubble was being invaded as other fourteen-year-olds packed in around her.

The mayor came out and recited the same old speech about natural diasasters, the Dark Days, and read the list of victors. District 3 has seven. District 1 had nineteen. District 2 had twenty-two. And District 4 had sixteen. In total, they made up fifty-seven of the victors, so only forty-three of the victors belonged to the other Districts. And District 3 has five... so thirty-eight belonged to other Districts, besides Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4.

Finally, the escort, Rusty Macintosh, walked onto the stage. "Hello, District 3!" he called.

Most begrudginingly, half of District 3 appluaded for about five seconds before silence once again took over the area.

Rusty looked most displeased with the lack of enthusiasm, but he recovered quickly, for he was used to it. He pulled out the envelope with the tribute's names on them, and pulled out the piece of paper inside. "Let's see... we'll start with the girls!" he looked at the paper. "Maize Donnet!"

Tori's eyes widened and she frowned. That was the twelve-year-old, troublemaker orphan girl. Ever since she was five, District 3 had a problem with her, but she hadn't realized that the District would be so cruel to get rid of the child! A troublemaker, but they always dealt with her just fine.

"Next, we have Tori Stephens!" Tori gasped as a wave of fear came over her. She was going into a Quell! What had she ever done to make the people hate her so much as to vote for her? She wasn't a troublemaker like Maize and she wasn't a random person in the shadows. With two older brothers and an older sister, her family was more on the well-known side of things.

Tori slowly walked up onto the stage, and Rusty smiled at her and went on to call the two boys. A nerdy-looking boy who got picked on a lot, and a thirteen-year-old orphan in a too-big black suit.

The nerdy boy would be smart, so she'd have to watch out for him. Maize was crafty, so she'd have to watch out for her, as well. The orphan boy looked like he could die in the Bloodbath. But she wasn't even out of District 3, hadn't seen her other competition, but she was already afraid she had problems on her hands.

* * *

**Xerox Montague**

Xerox went through the line, Robin having let go of his wrist but now by the hand, which Xerox preferred over the red mark on his wrist because she'd held too tightly as she dragged him from his house.

They walked around, trying to find Kyle.

"Kyle!" called Robin as they approached him.

Kyle was halfway through the line. "Hi, guys!" he called. "Ooh, Xerox and Robin are holding hands! What does this mean?"

"Come on, Kyle. Xerox can't keep up with me, so I decided to make sure I didn't lose him. I had his wrist at first, but he kept whining it was uncomfortable. So we're holding hands." Robin dropped his hand and it slapped his side.

"Thanks for that." Xerox rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Montague!" yelled a boy from farther down the line. "Good luck at the Reaping today! I sure hope you'll need it!"

Xerox shut his eyes and groaned. It was Mitchell Cobbs, the boy who had broken his nose.

"Xerox doesn't need luck! He has brains to get him through whatever comes his way today! Unlike yourself, you blundering oaf, who would break down and cry if you got Reaped!" Robin yelled.

"Robin!" muttered Kyle, grabbing her shoulder. "This is not the time to be getting into this!"

"Oh yeah, little wuss?" Mitchell crossed his arms. "I have brawn, unlike you and your stupid friends! I couldn't lose in the Games!"

"Well, you're not pretty, so you wouldn't get sponsors, you're not smart, so you couldn't figure out how to use anything... so you're just going to kill tributes with your bare hands if you get selected?" Robin snapped. "Or will you be stupid enough to request that a tribute cut off your hands and then you'll say that you're so great you can operate without them?"

"Oh, I'll keep my hands if I go in. Because when I come back from the Games, the first thing I'd do is strangle you!"

"Sick." Kyle muttered. "Sick, sick, sick. Robin, please stop!"

"Fine." Robin put her hands on her hips and turned her back to Mitchell. "But he can't pick on Xerox like that! It's sick, cruel, and inhumane!"

Xerox sighed. "He's been picking on me for a while now. I've gotten used to it." he dared glance at Mitchell, who was now laughing with his cronies, apparently because Robin stopped, he'd won the argument.

They got signed in and went through into the town square.

Ten minutes later, the Reaping started with the mayor reciting several things, and then the escort came out, getting lousy applause, and started the real part of the Reaping.

Two girls, one an orphan troublemaker, and the other... well, he couldn't really think of anything that could've gotten her picked. Well, at least Robin was safe.

Then the boys. First up, "Xerox Montague!"

_I'm going to die!_ Xerox panicked, and looked at Kyle and Robin, who looked sadly at him. He slowly moved up onto the stage, and heard Mitchell Cobbs and his gang laughing.

"Hello, Xerox." Rusty nodded and called the next name, the name of an orphanage boy.

Xerox sighed. He was dead meat.

* * *

**Adrian Miller**

Adrian stood with his friend, Marcus Lynch and Robert Nichols, waiting to sign in. They were nearly at the front of the line.

"I hope I don't get picked and I hope you guys don't either." Marcus said in a panicky tone.

"Well, we know Ms. Flyland voted for some orphan kids, but hopefully it wasn't any of us." Adrian shrugged.

"The bullies probably picked one of us." Robert sighed.

"Yeah, but who knows what the rest of District 3 did? And I mean, we voted for the bullies, so..." Adrian's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

They reached the desk, where the Peacekeeper pricked their fingers and sent them in. Adrian looked at the little droplets of blood coming from where he was pricked. "This sucks." he grumped.

His friends nodded.

About a half-an-hour later, because Ms. Flyland always made sure they were early for the Reaping and had time to spare, the mayor came out, reciting the speech he made every single year at the same time each year. Then he read the list of District 3's victors. Adrian knew that if he was ever Reaped, he wouldn't end up on that list.

Finally, the escort came out and tried to get them to applaud. It lasted for about five seconds and half of District 3 didn't even applaud at all- Adrian and his friends being part of the half who didn't appluad.

Rusty recovered from his disappointment of the lack of excitement and opened the envelope containing the names. He called up Maize, which Adrian was surprised, but at the same time, not, to hear her name. She was a troublemaker orphan, but she was twelve. Then he called up another girl.

As for boys, he called up a nerdy boy who he knew got picked on a lot, just like him. Then he called a name he'd been dreading to hear. "Adrian Miller."

Adrian froze. After being tapped on the shoulder by Marcus, he blankly moved up onto the stage.

"Welcome, Adrian!" Rusty grinned. "District 3, your tributes!"

No one applauded now. No one. The only thing heard was someone crying for one of the other tributes. But he knew it wasn't for him. No one loved him. He was unwanted in District 3, that much was clear.

As was another thing:

He was going to die.

* * *

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has zero spots open**

**District 3 has zero spots open**

**District 4 has zero spots open (But, CandyBunnies, I need the last male to be sent in by next chapter or else I will be opening up the spot, and the next chapter will be posted in probably 2-3 days)**

**District 5 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 6 has one spot open (F)**

**District 7 has one spot open (F)**

**District 8 has one spot open (M)**

**District 9 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 10 has zero spots open**

**District 11 has one spot open (M)**

**District 12 hs one spot open (F)**

**Yay! Nine tributes to go! Five females and four males! Yay!**

**And, to speed things up, you can now submit up to five tributes and submit all males or all females.**

**-But also, the last District 8 male cannot be a Bloodbath. I'd prefer if a whole District didn't die totally on the first day. District 5 is going that way as well- but at least one has to survive. At least one tribute from each District has to be a Bloodbath survivor- I think it has more excitement that way.**

**Trivia: **

**Question 1: Which District's bag does Thresh take from the feast? His and.. [District blank]**

**Question 2: Who performs CPR on Peeta to keep him alive in the arena after he hits the forcefield?**

**Question 3: What is President Snow's tactic to tricking someone into drinking poison? (Ten points for this because you have to describe it.)**


	8. District 3: Saying Good-bye

**Answer to Question 1: District 2's **

**Answer to Question 2: Finnick**

**Answer to Question 3: President Snow puts the poison into two cups and drinks it so that the other person will think it's safe. He drinks the antidote right after. **

**I also added an "alliance group" topic to the SYOT forum. So if you have tribute(s) in these Games, please check it out and let me know your thoughts on where I put your tributes, and if you want your tribute in an alliance and whatnot. **

**Onto the chapter! And I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Maize Donnet**

Maize waited, fidgeting in the big, velvet-covered armchair. It was a luxury she had never experienced before. Not at the orphanage. Never. It was lovely- yet she hated it. This was where she could be saying her final good-byes to the people of District 3 who cared about her. And that was only a Peacekeeper. And he didn't exactly count- he came from the Capitol, and he'd once told Maize he didn't exactly feel at home in District 3. Plus, she wasn't sure if Blake could even come in and say good-bye. As far as she was concerned, Peacekeepers went into a tributes good-bye area to take people out, not have their own good-byes then have to be taken out by another Peacekeeper.

Somehow, and Maize couldn't've cared less about how, Blake was able to come in. "I hope you thank me for this, Donnet." he smiled slightly. "You have no idea how long I was arguing with Weston to get to come in here. As soon as your name was called, I was begging him to let me go in."

Maize smiled as well. Weston- Rex Weston- was the name of the head Peacekeeper in District 3. "Well, thanks, then."

"And I saw the line for the visitors for each tribute," continued Blake. "What's-his-name Montague has the most visitors."

"So?" Maize looked at him. She didn't need that information- it was useless.

"I don't know. Fun fact? Well-liked?"

"Well, I wouldn't think he was well-liked if he was voted for these Games." Maize said grumpily. "None of us are."

"Well-liked of y'all. Whatever."

"Thanks so much for that tidbit. I didn't need to hear that. I already know that we are the least-liked people of District 3 and you don't have to make it seem like I'm the most disliked, because I already know I am."

"Aw, Maize, you know I was kidding." he said seriously, the lightness and cheeriness that danced in his eyes faded and was replaced with a darker look. His upturned mouth turned into a frown. "I'm sorry. And well-liked doesn't mean he'll get sponsors. If your stylist is any good, he can get you lookin' like a princess or something."

"I don't want to be a princess. I want to be Maize."

"Fine. Cute."

"Since when have you ever known me to be cute?"

"When you had no control over how you looked." his smile returned. "I'm sure you would be very cute if someone had control over your appearance- which is exactly what your stylist is going to do."

"Oh, I'll make sure I get some control." Maize nodded.

"All right, and tell me how that goes."

Maize suddenly felt a bubble in her throat that pushed it's way to her mouth and lips. She let out a strangled noise. "Thanks for being my only friend- for being the only person who cared about me." she whispered.

"Don't cry, Maize!" Blake begged. "Look, if you win, you'll have more friends- more people who'll care about you."

"Except it won't be real. They'd just want to be my friends because I'm victor. Besides, have you ever heard of a twelve-year-old victor?" Maize snapped.

"No, but I'm sure you could do it- be the first twelve-year-old to win." Blake's voice cracked. "I believe in you." "Thanks." Maize whispered.

The head Peacekeeper, Rex Weston, stomped in. "Blake, you've gotten more than your fair share of time. OUT!"

"Ouch." Blake muttered. "Good luck Maize, I'm rooting for you." he stood up and hurried out of the room.

Maize sighed and fell back into the armchair. Her only visitor, the only person in the world who was sure cared about her, was gone.

* * *

**Tori Stephens**

Tori sat patiently in her seat, looking around at the Justice Building's architecture. It was old, but at least it wasn't falling apart, like some Districts'. From videos from previous Reapings, District 12's looks like it could collapse at any moment. She shuddered, glad she lived in District 3 rather than there. District 11's looked decent, but the majority of their population basically lived in shacks. She supposed their mayor cared more about keeping that building in shape, rather than giving his people proper living conditions.

She hoped her family would come. This morning's wake-up call from her mother and the little interaction she had with her brother was something special. They usually avoided her, and she barely ever saw her mother. She didn't even know where her dad was- or who he is. Or was. She couldn't be sure he was still alive.

Her family did come, though, bursting through the door, her little daschhound doggy barking like mad. Tori nearly burst into tears as they group-hugged her, the dog licking her face. _They really do care about me!_

"Oh, Tori... you poor girl." her mom said quietly.

"It's okay, mom. I'm not afraid." she responded. Which was partly true. When her name was called, she was frightened, but was almost glad for death. She didn't think she had been cared about in District 3.

"Brave." her sister, Megan, crossed her arms and nodded. "You are brave."

"And headstrong." Mike threw in. "Don't forget headstrong."

"Shut up, Mike. Not the time." Dennis said irritably.

"You're right. Sorry, Tori."

"Thanks for coming." she said. "Anyways."

"Aw, we do care about you. We wouldn't have not come." Megan looked at her shoes. "Thanks." Tori smiled slightly.

"Time to go!" the Peacekeeper called.

"Love you, Tori." Megan and Mike said in unison. They both let out a small laugh and then cut it off abruptly.

Tori nodded. "Love you, too."

"Love you. Good luck." Dennis nodded.

"Love you, sweetie." her mom smiled.

_All my siblings saying they love me? My mom calling me "sweetie"? Well, today's my lucky day! _

"Out!" the Peacekeeper was growing sterner.

"Good-bye! Good luck!" the four of them said in unison, and her little dachshund barked and licked her cheek.

Then, they all walked out. Tori felt an aching pain in her chest. She missed them already. They loved her!

She supposed she would go to the train now- she didn't think she'd have any other visitors. Well, she was wrong. A girl walked in, eyes wide.

"...Kiara?" Tori asked, surprised.

Kiara Griffin was a girl who was in her year at school, and they were potentially friends, but Tori didn't have any real friends, and didn't think that Kiara would care enough to come visit. They didn't hang out or anything.

"Hello, Tori." she said quietly. "So... tough day for you, huh?"

"Easier than you'd think." Tori shrugged.

"Okay..." Kiara shrugged. "Well, I didn't exactly think of what I was going to say to you, so..." she hugged Tori.

Tori just sat there as her potential friend hugged her. Slowly, she hugged Kiara back.

When Kiara moved back, they simply sat there quietly until the Peacekeeper took her out.

Tori stared after her as she left, and wondered, _Why did that chick care about me leaving so much?_

* * *

**Xerox Montague**

Xerox tried so hard to get comfortable in that chair. So hard. But as hard as he tried, he could not get comfortable, as if he was sitting on a nuclear bomb that was going to blow up any second now. His parents came in first.

"Apparently, you didn't take the good luck that I sent to you." was what his dad said first, voice cracking.

"I did. But apparently, so did everyone else in the District, and my luck didn't count."

"Neither did Tori's, Maize's, or Adrian's." his mom put in.

"Whatever." Xerox was close to crying. This was worse than being bullied by Mitchell Cobbs and his cronies- now he felt as if the whole District bullied him. He wasn't wanted here, apparently. Apparently it was a crime to be bullied and this was his punishment. And he thought being bullied was punishment enough. _At least Kyle and Robin are okay,_ he told himself, _They're not going to die. _

"Xerox, are you okay?" his mom asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" he muttered, blinking back tears. "I'm about to go into Hell- this is going to be worse than being bullied. District 3 hates me, they hate me enough that they'd get rid of me because they had a chance to. I'm not wanted here. And I'm not needed here."

"Oh no." his mom made a choking sound. "Xerox, sweetie, you are. You are loved, you are wanted." she slid into the chair and began to run a hand through Xerox's hair like he was a little boy again.

His dad made a sad face. "Poor buddy." It was as if he was five. He would object to this any other time, but what did it matter? He was going to die. He supposed he could be babied, so he let himself enjoy it. They simply sat there for another minute, his mom stroking his hair, his dad sitting on the other chair with his sad face. Xerox wished the moment would last forever.

Then the Peacekeeper stopped the moment and told his parents to get out.

Xerox wanted to jump up and scream at him to go away. But he knew better.

"Love you, Xerox. I love you so much. You can win- I know it. You can win. Good luck." his mom ran out of the room.

"Love you, buddy. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." his dad said slowly.

Xerox stared at his dad, surprised that he would say the quote.

"I really don't know what to say." his dad walked out of the room after that.

Kyle and Robin came in next. Kyle's nose was bloody.

"Oh, crap, guys, what happened?" Xerox gasped, self-pity gone and more concern for his friends replacing it. "Mitchell Cobbs and his friends came, to give you one last _good-bye_," Robin said irritably. "But then Kyle told him to go away, because he and his friends were the last person you'd want to see, and Mitchell blew up and punched him. I don't think it's broken, though," she continued as Kyle wiped some blood off with his sleeve. "And the Peacekeeper drove Mitchell and his friends away after that."

"The one time I appreciate the Peacekeeper. You all right, buddy?" Xerox asked Kyle.

"I've gotten bloody noses before. This is no different." Kyle responded. "Listen, Xerox, the main concern here is you. You need to come back alive. If you come back, Mitchell and the other's'll back off all of us. You'd have more power than him for once. With the money you have, you could probably have a personal bodyguard or somethin' and he'd steer clear of you."

"That would be nice. If I won, they'd stop picking on us all. But if I didn't..." his voice trailed off.

"Then we'd be abused even more." Robin finished quietly. "But this isn't about us, Xerox, this is about your life! You have to win! You're still wanted here- we want you, your parents want you, your boss cares enough to say good-bye to you, so he must care, your teachers like you a lot, too. They'll miss you if you go."

"I mainly care that you guys miss me." Xerox's said sadly.

"Oh, Xerox." Robin sighed, and ran in to hug him. Kyle joined in. He got blood on both his and Robin's shoulders, but they couldn't've cared less.

The Peacekeeper took them out and replaced him with his boss, Maxwell.

He was a sturdy, muscular man, but was one of few words. He came in and sat in the other sat, perched awkwardly at the edge of it.

"So..." Xerox said slowly.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get a new assistant." Maxwell said.

Xerox stared at him. "You really don't believe I'm going to make it home? I mean, I don't believe it, but it stings coming from another person."

"No, no, I'd have to get a new one even if you came back. You'd be victor, and you wouldn't have to work."

"Right." Xerox said quietly. "Sorry."

"You've been a good assistant. Thank you." Maxwell smiled slightly.

"You're welcome."

This visit was shorter than his parents and his friends, but it was still nice. When Maxwell left, Xerox wanted him back. He wanted his friends back. His family. _I've got to win! I'm still needed in District 3!_

* * *

**Adrian Miller**

Adrian sat slouching in his seat. He hated the Justice Building. He hated the orphanage. He hated the people of District 3. He hated District 3. He hated his life and he wished he could just... die, right then and there. Just drop dead onto the floor. Get put of out his misery.

Marcus and Robert ran in, Marcus's poofy hair bouncing as he ran.

"Hi, guys." Adrian said. _Well, at least they're here for me_.

"Hey, Adrian. Are you okay?" Robert asked. "What do you think?" Adrian snapped. "I'm gonna have to go into an arena and people all over Panem are gonna watch me die. Do you think I'm okay?"

Robert took a step back, startled by the ferocity. Sure, Adrian was a bit of a grump on more than several occasions, but he was particularly startled. Anger wasn't usually directed to him or Marcus. "Just asking..."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you probably could've answered your question by yourself." Adrian crossed his arms.

"Adrian. Dude. Calm down." Marcus put a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "It is your decision whether you die or not. If you set your mind to it, you can survive. You could be victor."

"Well, I've never set my mind to anything before, so why bother now?" Adrian asked miserably. "And even if I put my mind to it, almost every tribute is bigger than me. Stronger than me. Districts 1, 2, and 4 have trained assassins. That's all they are. And their Districts send them into the Games to make everyone else suffer. I'm weak. I'll be an easy target, I bet. I bet I won't make it past the Bloodbath. I will merely be one of the faces that shows up on the screen during the first night. You can bet that."

"I will not! Just because you're planning on giving up before it's even started does not mean you have to give up! You can still change your attitude about this! You wouldn't be picked on, you wouldn't live in the orphanage, but a huge house bigger than the mayor's! Bigger than anyone's in District 3's! Except for the other victors, of course." Marcus added in an afterthought.

"Your life would be perfect." Robert threw in.

"How the heck would my life be perfect? I'm basically mentally scarred from the bullying experiences, the orphanage, and if I come back, by the Games! By watching people get killed- not just on a screen, but right in front of my eyes! By nearly being killed!" Adrian yelled.

"Please don't give up." Robert's voice cracked. "If you believe in yourself, you can win."

"Time to go!" the Peacekeeper called.

"You can." Robert nodded.

"You can. Please try." Marcus whispered. They walked out.

_Again, I hate this! I'm going to die! I'm not going to win! They know that! I hate my life!_

* * *

**District 1 has zero spots open**

**District 2 has zero spots open**

**District 3 has zero spots open**

**District 4 has one spot open (M)**

**District 5 has two spots open (F,M)**

**District 6 has one spot open (F)**

**District 7 has one spot open (F)**

**District 8 has zero spots open**

**District 9 has one spot open (F)**

**District 10 has zero spots open**

**District 11 has one spot open (M)**

**District 12 has one spot open (F)**

**eIGHT tributes to go! And remember, you can now submit up to five tributes! **

**Question 1: What is the item that Katniss tells Peeta she sold to get the goat for Prim instead of what she actually sold?**

**Question 2: After the announcement of the Quarter Quell, what is the thing Katniss does with Haymitch for the first time in her life, while begging for Peeta's safety?**

**Question 3: Who becomes president of Panem once the war is over?**

**And don't forget to check out the forum again!**


	9. Author's Note: Please Read

**Okay. Bad news. My mom is making me discontinue all of my current Hunger Games projects- even this one. I'm really sorry, but I can't just go against her and continue it. **

**I know I said I wouldn't, Moonsoul, but I have to. **

**Feel free to adopt this story, and the tributes, and use the forum to complete the tribute lists and do it for yourself. I really wanted to continue this, but I can't. **

**-Just let me know via the forum if you're going to adopt this. I will continue to update the forum if anyone adopts it, because I don't think anyone besides me can edit my posts.**

**And a story because I don't want to get reported:**

* * *

The Hunger Games are games where the cruel, sadistic Capitol makes twenty-four or more tributes go against each other and kill each other. Only one survived and was mentally scarred for the rest of their lives. The End.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry. (And note that this discontinuation does not involve any Warriors projects, all of those will be continued. And who knows, maybe I'll even update the things I've put on hiatus once in awhile. :)**


End file.
